The Musicians of the Caribbean
The Musicians of the Caribbean, founded on the twenty-ninth of May, year 1745, is an organization created by Jack Goldwrecker. This ' unique ' organization is devoted to bring down the spotlight on all the gifted musicians and composers currently playing Pirates Online, or just happen to be active on the wiki. However, the factor that sets this ' organization ' apart, is that not any musicians or composers can join. In fact, only ' the best of the best ' are permitted to join! If anyone could join, who and what would we be spotlighting?! Therefore, one must prove his or her's musical ability and knowledge. Who knows, maybe you'll be asked to join The Domashev & Romanov Philharmonic! Members These are our current members. If a name has a star by it (*), it means they have been accepted into The Domashev & Romanov Philharmonic. If a name has two stars (**), it means they have been chosen to be the Caribbean's Musician of the Week! * * * * * Rules These are the rules that all musicians are required to follow: *Acknowledging all musicians and members, despite their ability compared to anthers, (Ex. Yours). *Must play a musical instrument to apply. *Must leave sample of their composition(s), or them performing on my talk page. *Must pass Musical Exam to be allowed membership. How to Apply Want to join? Then here is how you can apply; film or record (I would recommend the latter) a sample of you playing or preforming a piece on your instrument, or, if you want to apply as just a composer, or both, then (If both, leave this along with the sample of you preforming/playing) leave another sample of a work you have composed or arranged. And don't forget to sign using your signature! If you aren't able to record like some, then you can take an advanced exam, differing from the required standard one, in order to ' prove ' your ability Exams Standard 1.) Who composed the serenade titled "Eine Klein Nachtmusik"? *Johann Sebastion Bach *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Robert Wagner *Larry King 2.) What are the seven lettered notes on the keyboard? *A,B,C,D,E,F,G *L,M,N,O,K,P,Q *R,U,S,S,I,A,N *P,I,Z,Z,A,T,T 3.) What are the two indications of a half step, up or down? *Sharp, Flat (#,b) *Arco, Pizzicato (Arc, Pizz) *Santa, Mountain (Snt, Mnt) *Will Smith 4.) What is the difference between melody and harmony? 5.) Do you play a musical instrument? 6.) Name one composer besides Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, or Haydn. Advanced For only those who can't record, or want to ' show off ' 1.) Who composed the serenade titled "Eine Klein Nachtmusik"? *Johann Sebastion Bach *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Robert Wagner *Larry King 2.) What are the seven lettered notes on the keyboard? *A,B,C,D,E,F,G *L,M,N,O,K,P,Q *R,U,S,S,I,A,N *P,I,Z,Z,A,T,T 3.) What are the two indications of a half step, up or down? *Sharp, Flat (#,b) *Arco, Pizzicato (Arc, Pizz) *Santa, Mountain (Snt, Mnt) *Will Smith 4.) What is the difference between melody and harmony? 5.) Do you play a musical instrument? 6.) Name one composer besides Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, or Haydn. 7.) What is another name for a cello? *Bass fish *Bass *Violoncello *Chello 8.) What family is the Piano/Keyboard placed in? HINT: What makes the sound, or what do you need to do to the keys in order to create sound. * Windwood *Brassezoic *Strings *Percussion 9.) What is the extra note used in Germany? *P *B *H *X 10.) What are some composers today of film scoring? 11.) Why isn't the saxophone in the brass family? 12.) Why is the flute in the woodwind family, if it is currently made out of metal. 13.) What is the most common key for a clarinet to be made in? * B Flat (Bb) * A * E * The Dictator 14.) OPINION: What gave Beethoven's Symphony No. 3 "Eroica", First Movement, a heroic feel? What gave Tchaikovsky's Concerto No. 1 for Piano in B Flat Minor, a majestic feel? First movement also. If you haven't heard these, please google or search them, and listen. Category:Music Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations